To Lose It All
by FoxyBoxy
Summary: An AU where Chloe, Warren and Nathan are all part of an up and coming rock band, Victoria is their manager. As they wait for their flight to become available, a pianist starts playing tunes that captures the lead singer's attention. Max x Chloe MP. Unofficial crossover fic starring Overwatch characters, implied Pharmercy, Korrasami. Other cameos found in the third phase.


**Phase 1: Attack**

A bunch of up and coming teenagers who formed a band were hanging around a Hard Rock Cafe branch.

"It's decided. We need a new name for the band."

The youngsters were discussing their future in the music industry. They were making a good name with their small time gigs and collaborations.

But the band name, KamiKaze, had to go in order to get the record label. Which was why there was the mass meeting in the cafe.

"But, Victoria..." the leader whined towards their strict (but respected) manager. "It's the perfect name to replace KamiKaze-!"

Victoria lowered her constantly tapped tablet the minute Chloe opened her mouth.

"One. The perfect name for us was The Chainsmokers and it was friggin taken the day before we applied for it. Two. Butterfly Effect just _screams_ rock. Totally." You could just _feel_ the eye roll in the manner the sharp-dressed girl slurred the sentence out.

"How about Bitch Please then?"

This brought a much needed smile out of their lead guitarist. "Hahahaha! He told you alright! Great work, Warr!" Instant high five.

Victoria kept looking at Chloe. She just had to take the bait. "What? No sad face? You're getting soft on us, Vicky."

Sigh.

"Perhaps. But this is serious. Our future depends on this. Do you really want to keep acting like a baby or do you want to make a difference?"

That muted the goofing around in the group.

"Oh come on, I didn't murder your dog. Say something, contribute. Any ideas?"

"Hmm," Nathan, the main bassist, placed a hand on his chin. "How about... Prison Cell?"

"Too vague."

"How about Red Shark?" The drummer, Warren, suggested.

"Too cliche."

"How about... Vulture?"

"Nice, we can bookmark that."

"Great! Cause I was just thinking about you went I came up with it."

Victoria looked at the lead singer (and guitarist) with much pity. "Any other suggestions before I piss off somewhere else?"

"Oh come on, Vicky, it was a joke! I didn't mean it."

"Hmm."

"Don't look at me like that, I mean it!"

The delivery was perfect. As the whole gang roared with laughter, even Victoria smiled a little.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Off. We're finally here!"

Two teenagers of roundabout the same age sat down on the available seats. "Yeah. That was exhausting. Who would've thought this tiny island had sooo many steps?"

The young lady with short hair looked around. There were a lot of outlets. "I am really tempted to buy something before they call us for our flight."

"No don't! We barely have any left. What if we'll need it for an emergency, Max?"

Sighing, Maxine looked elsewhere.

She didn't want to tell Katie, but Max reaaaaaally wanted to do something before going back home. Something _special_.

Max took lots of selfies. Even posted some on Snapchat.

She bought lots of souvenirs for back home.

And she had loads of fun travelling alone for the first time (with her bff) without the guidance of an adult or tour guide to lead them.

It helped Max feel very independent.

Still, she had to admit the journey was quite exhausting. Max was really looking forward in going home.

"At least we got to see the Azure Window before it collapsed."

Max nodded very fast. Boy were they lucky _there_. The weather was absolutely terrible when they arrived. But they didn't care.

Both Max and Kate braved the harsh weather in order to collect at least one precious stone from the now historic site.

Historic because... it was all under the sea now.

"Yeah, we got lucky. Too bad we only picked up one stone each. We could've sold some on Ebay!"

"Na. It would be a waste. We got our share and it's enough. At least, we reached the site on time."

"Always the philosopher."

Max wrapped her arms in a satisfied manner. "That I am."

* * *

Meanwhile, the band was now eating some much needed food.

"Damn, Chloe, leave some for us. We're your friends, not your enemy."

"I'm friggin' starving, Nat. It's either the food or you."

"Please don't go cannibal holocaust on us, you're scary enough as you are."

* * *

Kate looked towards the Hard Rock Cafe location.

She shook Max's shoulders as hard as she could.

"Hey, what the-"

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD. Look, look! Isn't that the KamiKaze band you like?!"

 _That_ made Maxine turn around.

Oh.

Oh that was them.

That was them alright.

"Do we have something of theirs on us? Should we approach them? How's my hair?"

"No, it's best if we don't and your hair is fine Kate."

"But why? Also thanks."

"Anytime. They're probably exhausted in a much worse way than us. They've got tours to take care of."

"Oh come on Max, live a little! We're not at home! We can be a little wild and just... ask for an autograph or two!"

"Why don't you go then?"

Kate looked like she was going to respond, then lowered her head in defeat. "No, I can't, you know I can't. Not alone."

Max smiled. "I was only teasing Katie. Just try not to look and their direction. Maybe see elsewhere an-"

It was then she noted that there was a very beautiful black Yamaha in the opposite direction of the cafe.

No. Not a bike. Although that would've been a nice sight.

It was a lovely, black, piano.

There it is. There is the special thing to do.

Kate understood.

Max walked towards the lovely instrument, as Kate kept guard of their luggage.

* * *

Victoria returned to her seat.

"Why did you go to Costa? There is lots of food here already."

"Hard Rock do not possess mini muffins. I adore them a lot. Next stop will have a crappy Starbucks cafe. Let me enjoy some before we go."

"Fair enough," Nathan told the manager. "Is there some for us as well?"

Victoria tosses a few tiny bags onto the table.

Even hyenas would've had better manners towards the way the muffins disappeared.

"Dear god, did you even feel that go down your throat?"

"I didn't even _taste_ that," Chloe burped a little. Victoria shook her head a little.

"What am I doing with my life..."

"Taking care of us?"

"Being our LSA?"

"Being a total bitch?"

 ** _\- beep beep -_**

Victoria tapped on her screen. Chloe's mobile phone beeped instantly.

"HEY!"

"Well, it is true. You looked after all."

Warren read what Victoria sent through a message. "Sorry, Chlo. Vicky wins this one out."

Chloe was about to retort. Then, a musical note started in the background.

 _Wait._

 _What was that?_

 _Was that a piano note?_

Chloe looked upwards, towards the area where people usually sit down or charge their mobiles.

There was a lovely piano there.

With even _lovelier_ music coming out of it.

* * *

Kate started her Facebook Live feed, assuring their friends and family back home they were okay.

"Yeah, soon home! Look, Max is playing the piano! Hope you recognise the song!"

Kate had asked Max for permission before starting the feed. She was not THAT type of friend.

"Look, look, between us! Look who's behind us!"

She swiftly turned the mobile around in order to pretend she had to take a 360 photo.

The truth was that Kate wanted a really good angle of the uprising rock band who were still chilling in Hard Rock.

The smiles, hearts and gasps emojis from the live feed raised almost immediately.

Kate felt loved.

* * *

Meanwhile, Max was happy. She was playing one of her all-time favourite songs, using her own mobile as a music sheet.

 **When I met you in the summer**  
 **To my heartbeat sound**

The piano was very well kept. She almost felt like she was home.

 **We fell in love**  
 **As the leaves turned brown**

A small audience was slowly gathering around the pianist. Everyone loved a good artist when they were waiting for their flights.

 **And we could be together baby**  
 **As long as skies are blue**

A particular elder lady was sitting in the chair row right behind the performer. Her mobile was constantly beeping with messages.

"Yes," she said with a sigh. "I'll soon be home. You don't need to worry. Please take care of yourself first."

It was obvious that she was dictating what was in her messages, as if the person she was communicating with was right in front of her.

It was a very cute sight.

"No, I haven't forgotten your tea. It is right next to me," taking another gulp from the thermos. "Stop worrying. Enjoy your holiday, my dearest."

The foreigner enjoyed the music around her, keeping an eye on the much younger artist.

 **You act so innocent now**  
 **But you lied so soon**

"Gotta go. I've got a concert to attend to. Please stay safe."

 ** _\- beep beep -_**

"Love you too, habibti."

* * *

"Police?"

"Taken."

"Stormtroppers?"

"Too old."

"Underground?"

"What are you, twelve?"

"Red Room?"

"Hmm. Bookmark this one."

"YEEEEEEEES-!"

Chloe smiled at her friends. (And Victoria.) But her mind was occupied elsewhere.

The musical notes from the piano had caught her attention first.

But now...

"Nice music, eh?" Warren noted on the side.

Chloe looked elsewhere, feeling annoyed that she had to share the lovely music with other people.

"Yeah."

"But the pianist is nice- _er_. Have you seen her?"

"No."

Chloe wasn't particularly good at lying at things that mattered to her.

"Chlo. You haven't stopped staring towards the piano for at least five minutes. I think it's pretty hard to miss that girl in the middle-"

"Okay, it's a toss between Red Room, Vulture and Owl's Eye. Let's start voting."

* * *

After completing her piece, Max took a chance and turned back.

Yes. Those really were the KamiKaze's.

The. friggin. **KAMIKAZE**.

Well, they weren't exactly indie anymore. But that didn't have to mean she had to stop liking them.

Max may be a little... eccentric, but she was no hipster.

She was really happy to have been with the band from the start, see the chance that they could improve in the music industry.

Especially after their lead singer's near fatal accident.

Speaking of whom...

They seem to be really intensely talk about something. Maybe a new tour, contract? Relationship problems?

It may be a toss up.

But they all looked so nervous.

Max pushed her fingers until they clicked. Time for some relaxing music.

* * *

"So that's it then. Red Room wins."

"But I _really liked_ Vulture!"

"Tough luck, Chloe. Democracy wins."

"Hey, **that's** a good band name! Democracy Wins-!"

"Too late."

The guitarist slammed her fist on the table, wrapping her arms in defiance. "Aren't I the lead artist here? Does my opinion not count?"

"Oh come on, **you** chose the band name before. It's only fair we do so now. And, need I remind you, you actually wanted to name the band after your _ex_ before you came up with KamiKaze." She could only glare at Nathan as hard as she could. "Right, Chloe-?"

"Hey, hey. Sounds like the music changed."

Chloe turned around. It did. It was much more relaxing now.

And... jazzy?

"It's almost like snow is falling down right this instant," Warren said with a girly sigh. "She's really good." Another sigh.

"Yes. Yes. Very good. Now, can I phone Jefferson to confirm the change? For marketing purposes and stuff?"

"Go ahead, Vicky. No need to ask."

"Thank you, sahib."

As Ms Chase went in the back of the Cafe, Chloe kept listening to the piano piece.

Warren was right. It was like listening to snow fall down from the sky.

It was so... peaceful.

* * *

As Max played her music, Kate kept recording the Live Feed on her mobile, as it was charging.

The small audience was getting a little bigger. But the buzz on the feed seemed to have cooled down a notch.

That nice old lady was still next to her, as she told her lots of fascinating stories about her time serving the military and her home country back in Egypt. "You're an ex solider? That is so _cool_ , madame..."

Kate always loved making new friends of all ages.

* * *

"Earth to Chloe. We come in peace. Hello?"

Chloe had to blink twice to realise that she technically was ignoring her two band mates.

"Heh. You're all red. Is it the sunburn, Chloe? Or..."

The blue haired guitarist ignored them.

Still...

She hasn't seen the girl's face yet.

What exactly was preventing her from just getting up.

Going next to her.

And... well, talk to her?

Chloe wasn't exactly ugly. And she was just starting to get famous. Hell, her Twitter reached almost 1 million followers.

Not to brag or anything.

 _So..._

Oh. Oh that's nice. Now it sounds like little sprinkles of snow were falling gently from the sky...

Chloe held her face on her cheek.

Huh.

It did feel a little hot.

* * *

Max felt like she was being watched.

No. Not by the nice elder lady that clapped whenever she completed her pieces.

Oh no.

She felt like she was being watched from the Hard Rock direction.

Max gulped.

Who was watching her exactly...?

It better not be Nathan. He was the least favourite member of the group. He always acted so _weird_ in their interviews.

But... if it was her **most** favourite, on the other hand...

Max smiled. She knew what to play next.

* * *

Hmm. It got a little quiet now.

The pianist was pretty but... maybe it was time she should focus on work now.

"Vic, have you arranged everything for our next tour?"

"Finally, she's amongst us. We're just discussing this right now, Chlo. We have to chose between Ireland and England."

"Why is that?"

"Ireland is cheaper, but England will definitely generate more views. And more fans. Which means more money for us."

Right.

Red Room were going to have their first official concert live on YouTube for everyone to see.

It was Warren's idea of course.

"I think we should risk it. I want to perform were Black Sabbath last had their concert. Birmingham. That's were our careers should start."

Victoria nodded, liking the philosophy behind Chloe's reasoning. "I'll make the phone-calls right away."

"Where would we be without you?"

"Still rotting away in some dank pub. Wasting your songs to drunks and losers. Don't mind me, I need to make this call for you losers."

Warren and Nathan slammed on the poor table in celebration. "We. love. you! We. love. you! We are unworthy!"

"I don't. And you aren't."

"Suuuuuure you don't, Vicky."

Victoria shook her head, but a small smile escaped her expression, as she switched her mobile on once again.

Oh.

Listen to **that**.

Of all songs...

* * *

"And _this_ is my block headed daughter, trying to impress the doctor over there by carrying _many_ boxes at once."

 _"No..."_

" _Yes_."

The nice lady strategically poised her finger on the mobile screen.

"You know where _this_ is going..."

The poor girl! That looked like it hurt _alot._

 _(I feel so sorry for laughing, Ms Fareeha!_ )

Kate looked up from her place, having previously been looking at embarrassing photos the lady had of her co-workers. Many more of her daughter too. Boy, she was so disappointed to find out that he was a **she** -

"Does she have a brother?"

"Yes. But don't raise your hopes up. He's quite flaming himself."

Kate had to gasp in the name of all women.

"Oh _come on_ -!"

Wait, Max's song.

It's different now.

Oh! "I know that song!" Ms Amari smiled alongside her. "Finally! A modern song! Kick some ass, Max!"

Maxine thumbed up towards her best friend, taking advantage of the small pause in the song.

 **Girl, you know I want your love**  
 **Your love was handmade for somebody like me**

It's true. Trying to impress the lead guitarist from an up and coming band isn't exactly a small feat.

She did own merchandise of KamiKaze. It just wasn't on her at that moment.

Max even owned a Red Nose calendar shoot out they did out of charity.

She was _especially_ fond of that one. She still kept it even though it was already a year old.

And Chloe did FINALLY break up with Ms Heart Breaker after hooking up with her _again_. She was _really_ happy when she found out through CeleBitchy. Chloe had already gone through enough pain. Rachael was the last person she had to go to.

To find the band here then, of all places...

But still. This really felt like Demi Lovato trying to impress friggin' Slash.

Max smiled at the mental comparison. She wasn't as good as either artist.

Well, from a musician to a musician...

It doesn't hurt to _try_.

* * *

"Okay, gotta admit. She's pretty good."

Warren agreed, as his feet tapped with the song's rhythm. "This sounds easy. But it's really hard on the piano... she's really good."

He saluted Chloe. She looked at Warren in surprise. "What's going on in your mind, now?"

"Permission to go next to piano girl, sir?"

He meant it in jest.

Chloe immediately grabbed Warren by his mouth, not realising what she was doing.

"Shut it, she's mine-!"

"Aha! I knew it! You have a thing for her!" Nathan couldn't help but clap his hands triumphantly. " **Finally**. Maybe you'll forget about that Rachael chick."

Wait, what?

Chloe looked back at poor Warren. He looked like he was going to laugh.

What was she doing-?

"Ouch!" Warren said, as he fixed his jaw. "So much for buying her a present! Still, I won't give up that easily." He drank more from his coke.

Chloe sighed in frustration. That came out of nowhere.

She looked towards the pianist again. Hell, she doesn't even know how she _looks_ like-

* * *

 _Okay, Max. This is it. Calm down, and just do it._

 **Say, boy, let's not talk too much**  
 **Grab on my waist and put that body on me**

She turned around, finally looking into her idol's eyes straight on. Max kept on playing without looking at her mobile.

 **Come on now, follow my lead**  
 **Come, come on now, follow my lead**

* * *

-wink-

* * *

 **I'm in love with the shape of you**  
 **We push and pull like a magnet do**

Both Chloe and Warren stared at the pianist, as she calmly returned back to following the musical notes on the mobile screen.

As if she didn't just do **that**.

"She winked at me."

Chloe had to blink twice in order to register what her friend said.

"No. **She** winked at **me**."

 **Although my heart is falling too**

"She's talking to me through this song. I must go to her-!"

 **I'm in love with your body**

"Fuck **no** , you're not."

Chloe placed her arm on the table.

"Is this happening?" Nathan looked at the situation very excitedly.

"Nathan. You will be our ref. No cheating, no take backs."

"This is happening."

"You're on, Price!" As Warren lifted his sleeves, Nathan had to deliver the truth to his friend.

"Can I blow the whistle now? You've got no chance, Warren."

"Shut up, Nate!"

Nathan placed his hand on the two joined ones, as if he was going to unleash a sacred ritual on the whole cafeteria.

He let go after saying the rules.

"Begin!"

* * *

Victoria was not as happy as the others.

"What do you mean we can forget England? Because of YouTube? We have exclusive rights to that broadcast, we can't let it go like that-!"

* * *

 **Come on, be my baby, come on**  
 **Come on, be my baby, come on**

Max may have looked calm, but the feeling on her cheeks said otherwise.

Did she really do **that**?! She? Max Caulfied? The shy, meek photographer?

The grin she had on her face went all over the place.

The look on Chloe's face-!

And Warren's.

But Chloe's-!

 **Every day discovering something brand new**  
 **I'm in love with the shape of you**

Heh heh. Not that she didn't have an idea, considering the Red Nose merch.

Oh dear. Since when was she this naughty?

Having a rock star (you quite fancy) a few feet away can make you do _that_.

She increased the tempo, making the hard song sound even more powerful than it already was.

 **Come on, be my baby, come on**  
 **Come on, be my baby, come on**

* * *

"Come on Warren! You can do it! Do it in the name of us men-!"

Nathan was rooting for Warren despite his words earlier.

But he had no chance.

Chloe slammed his fist down on the table after barely a minute.

"YES!"

"No! Best out of three!"

Chloe wasn't born a man.

But she might as well have. "Alright, you're on-!"

* * *

 **Every day discovering something brand new**  
 **I'm in love with the shape of you**

Her regular audience, Kate and Ms Amari (Kate told her how the lady was called) started clapping like crazy.

Apparently the Egyptian gave Kate really good tea sachets. She can't wait to try them.

As Max finished the song, a person came next to her.

"Say, do you do requests? I'd love to listen to Lana Del Rey. I-If it's possible-?"

Max shook her head. "Sorry, mister. Lana is all or nothing. I'm feeling very happy now. It would reflect in my music."

And that would be an insult to Lana.

"Alright then. Mm... how about Lucie Jones? Can you do that for me? Please?"

Lucie Jones... ah. "Her Eurovision song?"

The person nodded.

Max looked at Chloe once more, as she triumphantly slammed Warren's fist on the table for the fifth time.

"Alright."

 **Phase 2: Decay**

"Here you go."

Max looked up. Her friend left a nice bottle of water on the edge of the piano.

"Thanks," Maxine gladly took more than just a sip. "Mmm, pear flavoured! This island is a blessing."

Kate nodded. "I think our flight is soon going to be available, so try to make this one your last song. Or your **best** song."

Max agreed with her. "Is the feed still on?"

"No, switched it off earlier. I had to talk to Ms Amari, perhaps she didn't want to be recorded."

Always the considerate one. "Fair enough," Max stared towards the lady, as she waved happily towards them. "She's so nice."

"Do you want me to switch it on again?"

Max's eyes darted towards the Hard Rock Cafe once more.

Seven out of seven. Not bad.

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

Poor Warren was not having a good time. He really didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Annihilation..." Nathan shook his head in disappointment. "Complete. annihilation."

"HAH!" Chloe raised her arms in the air, flexing at the same time. "Nothing can defeat these babies!"

As she kissed both biceps in the air, Chloe got up from the chair, fixing her hair and shirt.

Jacket or not jacket?

Chloe smoothly put the KK band jacket in one hand, placing it against her back. _Perfect_.

"Gotta leave you now boys... I got a plane to catch."

"Hardy harr harr, very clever."

"You're just jealous, Warr~"

" **Very** , Jesus _Christ_. Why do you always get the pretty ones?"

"Because God loves me. And hates you."

"I'm starting to believe that."

Nathan started howling at his friend's expense. "Defeated by a lesbian! Seven times! You dare to call yourself a guy-?!"

Warren slumped on the table as Nathan laughed even harder.

Chloe looked towards the piano. She was still there. Talking to another girl (sister?) and... her grandma?

Her smile curled upwards.

Not that it mattered.

"Wish me luck."

Her hip hurt a little.

"You don't need it. You're _Chloe Price_. Go, you son of a bitch!"

But Chloe didn't care.

Nothing was going to stop her **now**.

* * *

Nathan looked with concern as Chloe walked- no, _strutted_ \- towards the pretty pianist.

"This is the first time I've seen her actually show interest in someone... well, who wasn't _her_."

It was unsaid that no one talked about Rachael unless necessary. Nathan said the words before because of an agreement he and Chloe made.

Whenever Chloe went out of the line, even a little bit...

The bassist was obligated to mention her. To remind Chloe of her biggest mistake. Twice.

"Who knows... maybe she's the Frances Bean Cobain to Amber's Love?"

Nathan looked at Warren. "That metaphor doesn't make sense."

"It does to me-"

"Guys..."

Victoria approached the table. Her face alone said it all. "We have to forget England."

That was enough to crack all fun out of the party.

"What."

"You're _joking_. You can fix it right? Vicky?"

Their manager looked around.

"Where's Chloe-?"

* * *

A hand came on Max's shoulder.

Ah, it was Ms Amari.

"Hello, Madame Amari," she smiled towards the former solider. "Do you want me to play you a song after this one?"

"No, my dear. But I appreciate the thought. I'm here because I have to go."

Both Max and Kate gasped in dismay.

"No! Already? But we really enjoy your company!"

"Stay with us! We can adopt you! You can be our grandma!"

That reaction almost made Ana Amari stay with the two girls. She gently removed herself from Kate's tight embrace.

"My dears, I'm touched. Really. But I have to go. My flight awaits."

 **-Announcement: Flight to Gibraltar opening in 20 minutes. Passengers please reach Bay Area 4A-**

"Wow, how did you know you had to go before they said it?!"

"You're made out of magic, Ms Amari. Aren't you?"

Ana smiled. "When you go around the world, you get used to its rhythm. And I went around it many times."

Max was happy and sad. She really enjoyed listening to the madame's stories. But now...

Wait.

Don't they live in the 21st Century?

"Do you have a phone number? We can keep in touch like that!"

"Of course, silly me. But I only communicate through SMS. I'm afraid I'm not as modern as you two."

That was enough to make the two girls beam with joy.

"Not a problem, Ms Amari~!"

As they exchanged numbers, worry and anxiety replaced the warm environment the former KamiKaze band had around them.

Max prepared the (possible) last number in her mind, placing the mobile phone aside.

She didn't need it anymore.

Not for this piece.

* * *

The more Chloe approached the pianist, the more nervous she got.

She? Chloe Price? Nervous?

The **hell** is wrong with her.

Chloe was noticing some people giving her strange looks. Some recognised her. Okay, many.

Others looked at the guitarist in an odd way.

Mostly towards her tat sleeves. Hah. She didn't need _their_ opinion.

Her tattoos had meaning. They all told a story.

They said how she ended up in prison the first time. The time KamiKaze got their first real gig.

Principality Stadium, Cardiff, if you're so curious.

When Chloe got her driving license. Both car and bike.

When her heart was twisted and broken like a piece of worthless meat.

When she faced Death and spat it square in the face.

And another story of all names of the friends she left behind.

Chloe stopped.

She didn't want to remember _those_ days.

* * *

In that precise moment, Max started playing.

* * *

Chloe recognised that song.

 **Tell me your secrets, I'll keep them safe**  
 **No sign of weakness, it's a sign of faith**  
 **We'll stand tall so you don't fall**

Of all songs...

* * *

 _Woo! Let's go out! It's all on me tonight!_

 _Thanks Chlo, you didn't need to._

 _Oh come on, you guys have been with me from the start! I've already celebrated with the others!_

 _Fine then, but I'm driving._

 _Suit yourself, Kelly!_

Suit yourself.

Alyssa. Stella.

Kelly.

All of you.

* * *

 **You're not defeated, you're in repair**

"...It's a miracle she survived."

That's what the doctors said.

Chloe was in the passenger seat, they said. It saved her, they said.

Alyssa wasn't even fifteen yet.

She was sitting right next to her that night.

And yet.

Death still took her life. How unbiased of it.

Chloe was the one who invented the stupid party idea.

She was the one who indirectly lead her friends to that horrible white SUV that drove straight into them.

Bastard didn't even have the dignity to own a driving license. He's comfortably rotting in a prison cell now.

But the damage was done.

"...She'll need a major operation... in the hip... physiotherapy is needed..."

It was only a few months after Cardiff.

She should've died.

* * *

 **Don't have to call me, I'll always be there**

"Darling, please. You haven't eaten anything for weeks."

"It's okay, mom. I'm just... not hungry."

"Your band mates called. They're really worried about you."

"They are?"

"You're not answering any of their calls. Chloe, what happened wasn't your-"

"Get out."

"Chloe-"

"Get. out."

As Joyce left the room, a sob escaped the wheelchair bound girl.

She should've died.

Chloe didn't realise that her strong mother was crying for her on the other side of the room.

* * *

 **We'll stand tall, so you don't fall**

"The **fuck** , Chloe?!"

Nathan was on the phone.

"I've seen it, on EuroNews. We are all worried about you, and you go to frigging _Rachael_ to booze out and get high?!"

"Nathan, she was there for me-"

"Oooooh, really? Where is Rachael **now**? After she got her fucking spotlight? Tell me Chloe-!"

She cut the line.

Chloe knew she shouldn't have done that.

Warren. Victoria.

Now Nathan.

They're all giving up, very slowly.

Chloe slammed the rims of the wheelchair as harshly as she could, feeling trapped by everything.

She should've died.

* * *

Chloe was transported back into the airport.

The pianist was still playing her music.

No.

She was not playing. It was like she was weaving through pure silk.

 **If you could see how far you've walked**  
 **You would see that all's not lost**

Stop.

Please.

No more.

I...

 _I can't._

* * *

 **I will never give up on you  
I don't care what I've got to lose**

Chloe's door suddenly opened. She had to hurriedly hide her weed under the seat.

"What happened, Chloe."

It was the manager.

"This isn't you. You're making your mother cry every night. We're worried sick about you. But you never answer back."

Victoria eyed the area where Chloe hid the joint not so subtly.

"And you're back to your old habits, I see."

"Fuck off and leave me be, Vic."

"No."

"What do you want?!"

Chloe couldn't take it anymore.

"What more do you want from me? I'm stuck here, can't you see? I'll never get to walk again!"

"Nonsense. The physiotherapist said-"

"I don't. fucking. care. about what she said! I feel like a slab of iron! I'm a waste of fucking space-!"

"No, you are not-"

 **"YES I AM!"**

And like that, Chloe collapsed.

Victoria went right next to her.

Nathan and Warren, who were waiting behind the door, came running beside them.

"You didn't see them. They were all so happy. I got distracted by their happiness. I should've paid attention to the road..."

 **Just give me your hand and hold on**

"I should've... **_I should've...!"_**

 **Together we'll dance through this storm**

All three members held their friend tightly, as she couldn't keep up pretences anymore.

* * *

 **I will never give up on you**

The door opened again.

Chloe did not have anything to hide this time.

"David."

 **You're the one that I'm running to**

Her step father walked next to her.

"Chloe."

The silence between them lasted a few minutes.

"Your mother hasn't eaten in days."

Chloe looked up.

"Do you love her?"

She nodded.

David took a deep breath.

"Let me help you then. Let **us** all... **_help_** _**you**_ recover."

Chloe stayed quiet.

"Please. Just let us."

She really wanted to.

But Chloe had to do something first.

 **Just give me your hand and hold on**

"Could... you leave me alone? Just a few minutes."

David didn't hide his disappointment. But he listened to his daughter request regardless.

 **\- beep beep -**

Chloe looked at her mobile.

Rachael sent her 1 message.

To hang out.

Not one word asking if she had recovered or not.

Hmm.

The window was open.

* * *

Chloe tried to toss the mobile phone out of the window.

A satisfying **-twack-** was heard in the area.

 **Together we'll dance through this storm**

Maybe there _was_ hope after all.

She couldn't let the people who cared for her be hurt anymore.

* * *

 **Under the surface, I see you glow**

"Come on, Chloe! You can do it!"

 _"URRRRRRGH-!"_

She tried getting up from the sitting chair on her own as hard as she could.

But didn't manage.

The physio didn't give up though.

"Again-!"

Neither did Chloe.

 **I'm right beside you, you're never alone**

"Hey ma! I almost got out of the chair today!"

Joyce could've exploded at that very moment.

Her baby girl sounded full of hope again.

"Really darling? That's great-!"

This time, Chloe heard her mother cry.

Tears of pure joy.

 **Don't let go, when you're so close**

"How the flying fuck did you get a hold of this number-!"

 **If you could see how far you've walked**  
 **You would see that all's not lost**

"I'm sorry, Rachael."

Chloe let her ex talk a little bit more. No matter how hard she can try, she had no power over her anymore.

"This is goodbye."

 **I will never give up on you**  
 **I don't care what I've got to lose**

Chloe reserved this moment especially for her mother.

She finally stood up on her own.

Without support.

Or crutches.

Not even someone's assistance.

And she did it in front of Joyce.

As Chloe raised her (quite weak) arms for a hug, Joyce didn't need to ask twice.

The two women cried together, as the elder one saw her beautiful daughter walking again, after thinking she was wheel-chair bound forever.

When the others saw the anticipated progress, it was an amazing, emotional moment.

* * *

 **Just give me your hand and hold on**  
 **Together we'll dancing through**

* * *

 **This madness, we're running through**

"Can't believe we're here."

Chloe stared towards their mini audience from the backstage of the Doom Festival.

Chloe held the guitar close.

It wasn't Cardiff.

But it was a _start_.

 **This magic, it's inside of you**

"Yeah, us either. But we're here now. And we're gonna entertain the fuck out of these people."

"Hell yes we are."

 **It's madness**

As the band made their last fine tuning, Victoria came next to them, a Bluetooth piece firmly on one ear.

"Show's about to start in three minutes. Get ready."

"Wait."

This stopped everyone from KK on their tracks. "Yeah, Chlo?"

Chloe looked at all band members with love and respect.

"If it weren't for any one of you, I'd probably have taken a pill bath by now."

All three of them waited for Chloe to continue.

"You guys... I've always found you when I needed help. This... if it weren't for you... I don't know where I'd be now."

Chloe looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you."

Warren and Nathan immediately went towards the guitarist to give her a warm, group hug.

 **It's madness**

"Wow, Chloe! Have you been working out?"

"Yeah, David made me do physios twice a week before complete recovery. I'm practically Rambo at this point."

They laughed a little. But it looked like someone was missing from the picture.

" _Oh Vicky_ ~"

Said manager had already sleeked into the shadows. Or so she hoped.

All three dorks made their best Scorpion imitation.

"Get over **here**!"

" **Get over** here-!"

 **"Get over here."**

Victoria couldn't do anything else but obey.

"Warren was the best one."

As the drummer raised his fist in triumph, all four members embraced each other before the show started.

"Come on, now. Can't let them wait longer. Heard there aren't toilets in these parts."

"Vic, that's racist."

"I was talking about the Buskett venue, not the actual island. Geez."

* * *

Smoke. Darkness. Atmosphere.

Surrounded by friends and family.

Chloe was finally at home.

* * *

"...Now! Give us a big shout **for the amazing KamiKaze!** "

 **Now you can see how far you've walked**

 _"We're the fucking KamiKaze and **no one** dares to oppose us-!"_

 **The mountains climbed, the oceans crossed**

 _\- flash -_

 _\- flash -_

 _\- flash -_

As they played their latest piece, Chloe couldn't believe it.

She was playing again. With her band mates. Alongside their surrogate mom guarding them in the shadows.

 ** _She was playing again._**

Chloe never felt more alive in her entire life.

As the arm that had her fallen comrades' names on played her beloved guitar, Chloe belted out their new (and familiar) tunes as hard as she could.

Warren was at the drums.

Nathan was the bassist once more.

Vicky was taking some calls again. She thumbs upped. Must've been important.

But the most important thing were the people in front of her.

Their fans were very supportive of their band's complete recovery. Not just Chloe's health, but especially.

The rumours of their breakup was very strong.

But the fans never lost hope.

Hell they were more supportive as a collective than her frigging ex.

 _Her fucking ex._

And she's gonna stay like that this time-!

* * *

Wait.

In the front row.

Amongst their adoring fans.

There was...!

There was that blonde girl with the cross. She was kinda hard to miss.

And...!

The one right next to her.

Short hair. Dark eyes. Nice metal cuffs. Mysterious look.

A kiss in the air.

Chloe grabbed it.

Placed it straight onto her heart.

The girl pretended to faint.

She liked that one.

* * *

Chloe was in shock.

That girl...

The piano girl.

She was the same girl.

Was a fan? Of KamiKaze?

Most importantly...

She was there-?

At the Doomfest.

 **She was there.**

She knew who she was.

Chloe could only stare at the pianist even more.

* * *

Suddenly, Max started playing a solo piece that was so incredible, Chloe felt like she was transported into some sort of astral world.

* * *

What the hell.

This shouldn't happen.

What the hell is this?

Choe was feeling crazy.

Awkward and wonderful at the same time.

Extremely happy.

Utterly terrified.

Like a fucking roller coaster.

It was almost like the mystery girl was trying to tell her something through the piano.

God it was beautiful.

She was.

* * *

Oh.

Shit.

 **Fuck.**

* * *

"Chloe?"

 _Oh thank fuck._

Chloe immediately turned towards the manager. "Yes, Victoria?"

"You need to take this call. Jefferson is being a bi-"

Victoria grabbed Chloe by her cheeks. "Ow, ow, what the-?"

"Have you been _crying_ , Chloe? Don't tell me Rachael found you somehow. I swear I'm gonna _kill_ that bitch someday."

Chloe wiped her face immediately. God, what if she went to the girl like _that?_ Good thing Victoria was around.

"Fine, just tell me why I need to talk to him and I'll go."

Victoria tried to avoid this.

"It's the concert. We have to give up YouTube to go to England."

And like that, Chloe's happy bubble burst.

"I'll talk to him."

As Chloe dashed back towards the Cafe for privacy, Victoria looked at the pianist.

She wasn't that bad. Hell, she was doing that fantastic solo with her eyes closed. Talk about talent.

Wait.

Victoria looked towards Chloe. Did the pianist make her cry?

If yes, she was impressed. Victoria pondered a little, as she took a sneak picture of the piano girl. Aha. Found her. Bless you, Google. Seems to be a photographer full time. Music is a side hobby. Hmm. What a waste.

Victoria went back to the Cafe as well, in case Jefferson was a bitch as usual.

* * *

Meanwhile, Max was lost in her own world.

Imagining a certain rock star was beside her.

 **I don't care what I've got to lose**  
 **Just give me your hand and hold on**  
 **Together we'll dance through this storm**  
 **I will never give up on you**  
 **You're the one that I'm running to**  
 **Just give me your hand and hold on-**

She paused a little for effect, as their small crowd cheered in Max's favour.

"Bravo!"

"Amazing."

"Marry me!"

"No, me first!"

Max smiled, hoping to have caught the attention of one person in the crowd.

She really hoped...

She really hoped what she was feeling could be heard through the notes.

A lot.

 **Together we'll dance through this-**

 **-Announcement: Flight to Oregon opening in 20 minutes. Passengers please reach Bay Area 4B-**

Max finished her piece with a single note.

So.

That's it then.

"Time to go, Max."

Nodding towards her friend, Maxine turned towards the Hard Rock joint.

They were gone.

It was nice while it lasted.

As she grabbed her luggage, Kate switched her feed off. It was really time to go. "Goodbye, Chloe."

Max grabbed her things and went.

Not realising she left her mobile phone behind her.

 **Phase 3: Sustain**

As the band slouched near the Costa outlet, Chloe was taking a very important phone call. "You always create nothing but trouble, Jefferson! You're the only one who's inventing this bullshit with YouTube-!" Meanwhile, their manager was tapping away on her reclaimed tablet, trying to see if there was a way to save both the YT broadcast and the concert.

"Well," Warren tried to break the ice. "At least we still have each other...?"

"Don't say that bullshit, Warr. It always brings bad stuff on us."

"You're always so nice, Nat."

"Yep."

 **-Announcement: Flight to Gibraltar Bay 4A delayed due to cargo issues.**

 **In the name of RyanAir, we apologise for any inconvenience.**

 **New departure time will be delivered shortly. We apologise again in the name of RyanAir.-**

"Phew. Thought it was our flight for a second." Warren looked around a little.

"It's quiet, is it?"

"Maybe your favourite pianist is choosing a new song. After that solo even I'd be tired. Give her time."

"Pipe it down you two. I'm trying to concentrate..."

"Yes Victoria."

"OKAY GUYS. LOVE U, HAPPY FAAACE~"

Tapping noises kept being heard in the background. Warren got a little worried. Usually Victoria would say something to that.

Until a song started playing from her mobile.

 **Smack that, up on the floor**

 **Smack that, gimme some more**

 **Smack, til you get sore**

Their manager started twisting her neck. Nathan closed his eyes, anticipating the worst.

 **-twack-**

"Ouch! What did **I** do-?!"

"Yeah! Not me-!"

"Don't start THAT again. The both of you."

"Yes mom." "Yes mom."

* * *

A familiar lady sat down comfortably in the departure area, waiting for her flight to become available again.

* * *

Max and Kate were reaching the departing area themselves. Katie wondered if she should speak. Her friend looked so **glum** since the announcement of their flight. "Say... Max? I know this sounds crazy, but... why don't we turn back? Ms Price looked like she loved your piece before. I'm not joking. I can show you the feed-"

Maxine sighed, appreciating Kate's attempt in cheering her up. "No... it's okay, Katie. Really. I'm fine."

Fine.

It stands for Freaked Out. Insecure. Neurotic.

And Emotional. Max was feeling all of those emotions at once.

"Really Kate, I'm fine. You've got nothing to worry about. I'm just tired after playing all those songs, that's all."

Not even Max believed her own words.

"Oh come on, we know you weren't playing just for the sake of it. You were really trying to impress _Chloe Price_ weren't you?"

"Hmm."

Kate huffed in annoyance. When Max entered "hmm" mode, it was hard to get her out of it. "Fine, fine. Talk to me when you need to vent with someone," as she carried the heavy luggage around.

"Hmm."

* * *

Chloe returned to the band. All three members perked up. "So, how did it go?"

The lead singer smiled. "We're going to England."

Both men cheered and smiled. Victoria knew otherwise. "At the cost of YouTube, isn't it?"

Warren and Nathan stopped the festivities. "No way!" "But we worked so hard for it-!"

" **Fuck that**. I'm not going to let a broadcast ruin the chance of a lifetime. I'm not going to let **JEFFERSON** win this one out. The people behind the screen can leave the broadcast anytime," Chloe looked straight to Victoria. "It's the people who'll come to the concert that count. The ones who will sweat tears, money and pain in order to come see us perform. And that's how we're gonna do it. That's how we're going to start everything. YouTube can wait."

The band processed their leader's reasoning a little. "But... but YouTube... the views..."

Victoria glared at the guitarist, daggers forming around them. "Do you know how much **shit** I went through to get that broadcast available?"

"Yes."

"And you still dropped it? Without my consent?"

"Yes."

"You're **that** sure about all this."

" **Yes**."

The manager sighed. "I need a raise."

"Consider it doubled."

Vicky tapped away on her tablet. All former KK members held their breath. "Done." Boom goes social media.

"We're going to Birmingham. Starting from today, Red Room is born."

NOW the band celebrated like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

"I'm sorry madame. But you'll have to leave that bottle behind."

"Hmm."

"But she barely used it... please, mister? Can you let us bring it with us?" Cue best Bette Davis impression.

"Sorry. You know the rules. No beverages beyond this point. You'll have to leave it behind."

Max reluctantly did as the security guard told her to, leaving the water bottle next to the stand.

No one bothered to throw the pear themed beverage away. Everyone was too busy thinking getting on their flight as soon as possible.

* * *

All together Red Room sang, in the tune of La Marseilles-

"FUCK, FUUUCK, FUUUUUCK FUUUUUUCK, FUUUUCK JEFFERRR-SOOON, FUCK FUCK, **FUUUUUCK JEFFERSOOOOOOON** ~"

" _TA TA RAAAA_ ~"

"Yes, serves him **right**. **In his face.** "

"Vic, stop trying to be cool. You're scaring us."

* * *

Three long term roadies were discussing about their much needed vacation. After touring with heavy rock bands like Dark ID, Cappelones and The Coordinates, the hard working back-stagers were exhausted. All were athletically inclined, though the female one was much shorter.

"I can't wait to surprise her-"

 **\- beep beep -**

" _Chef_. Ms Chase just sent us a message."

"Accept it El, whatever the job is."

"Okay then. Duty first."

"But... but Riggs... Brussels... you promised."

The lead roadie looked up. "The job's in England. You'll be close. Plus, after this, we'll take a break I promise."

 **\- beep beep -**

"Phew. Talk about efficiency. We're on the payroll."

One of them pouted not so subtly. The leader had to calm her down a little. "Birmingham is quite nice, actually. I can give you a tour guide for free when we reach there."

"No need. But I appreciate, thanks-" Modjo's hit song started ringing on the hoodied figure. "Hold on, wife's phoning~"

"You don't even deny it."

"Why should I? This is the 21st century. Besides, I'm just one ring away from making it official."

"Ain't complaining actually. You guys had a standing ovation when you **finally** hooked up. Hell, teared me up too, and that's no small feat."

" **You** teared up. Winry wouldn't stop crying for a whole week. Had to convince everyone we didn't break up for a month."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks Eds. Really." The taller roadie smiled, taking a deep breath from his cigarette.

"Anytime, Indiana."

"What are you waiting for, _Mädel_? Answer already."

The olive skinned rocker answered the phone, lowering her hoodie. "Well _hello_ ~ if it isn't my _favourite_ engineer," a giggle was heard from the other side of the phone. "How did you get a hold of this number~"

"Lemmy almighty. Just _ask_ her already."

"Yes, still stuck in the middle of the Mediterranean, far, _far_ away from you." The roadie imitated a few puppy whines to perfection. This earned her a long distance smooch. "But not for long, thank Lemmy. I'm gonna be closer to you now. Speaking of you..." Korra threw one elbow on the nearest wall, completely forgetting she had an audience. " _How are **youuu** doing Ms Fix it All_~?"

Eddie made a gag motion towards his amused colleague as Korra hit him on the shoulder as hard as she could.

"Yeeoch! Watch it Khal Drago, I need that!"

* * *

Chloe was really happy.

Oh.

Another thing.

"We need to prepare some VIP tickets. Maybe two. I want to invite someone."

Both Nathan and Warren made nudge motions towards Chloe. She, of course, made many nudges in return.

"Sure go ahead. This is your idea, hit or bust. Invite whoever you want. Even Miss Photographer over there."

Bless the walking Google machine. "So... she's a _photographer_." Chloe swiftly researched some advice on the search machine. _Okay Goggle, work your magic_.

"Oh man, we lost her. See what you've done Vicky?"

All done. **FUCK YES.** Chloe went to hug the prickled manager. "You're awesome Vic! LOVE U-"

She showed the hand. "Don't start _that_ again."

As they laughed at Victoria's expense, Chloe turned towards the piano's direction.

It was empty.

* * *

Max wished she could believe Kate.

But come on. Max was down here. Chloe was UP THERE.

Besides, she was one of the many.

Max was sure she didn't make THAT much of an impact.

* * *

"SHIT!"

Chloe can't believe what she was seeing. **"FUCK!"**

The pianist left.

 **"NO!"**

The pianist was gone.

"Chloe, what the-?"

* * *

The two ladies finally reached their destination.

"Finally, we're here. Sorry about the ring earlier. Can't believe I left it in the toilet."

"Hmm."

"Hmm yourself," Kate replied in jest. "Well, it's true though. We could've gotten late to our flight, so I apologise again."

"...It's okay."

Kate squeezed her old friend's hand in sympathy. "Come on, smile a little. At least we'll have the memories. Wasn't it a nice holiday?"

Max nodded slightly.

"Still. First the luggage was too heavy, then my ring," Kate had to laugh a little. "It's like this airport doesn't want us to leave-" Hey!

"That's Ms Amari! Hello! Ms Amari~"

As Kate talked to their adopted grandmother once more, Max tried to look happy for her friend's sake.

Barely managed.

They looked towards the large queue. "Well, off we go now. Goodbye Ms Amari! Send us a message ASAP! Goodbye Malta!"

"I will. Bye bye, my dears. Have a safe journey."

"Thank you, Ms Amari. Goodbye."

Goodbye.

What an awful word.

* * *

Chloe dashed towards the piano. Shit, she was really gone.

" **Fuck**! Why didn't I do this sooner? **FUCKING JEFFERSO** -"

Wait a sec.

That's her phone. The pianist's phone was left behind. Chloe switched it on.

It was unlocked.

* * *

Max and Kate went outside, waiting for their bus to arrive.

"Oh no, apparently there has been a delay in the coaches..." The more she wanted to just leave. Things were already painful enough.

"For real? Come on."

"Yeah. One person got super drunk and they had to detain him or something..."

* * *

 **"YOU CAN ALL KISS MY FUCKING ARRRRRSE-!"**

"Dammit Fawkes. _Every_ time."

* * *

"Christ, I need to reach that plane as fast as possible."

"This isn't usual of this island."

"Bloody punks..."

Kate tried cheering up Max one last time. "Maybe what I said wasn't a theory after all...?" That made Max smile a little. "Ha! Got you smiling!"

"Hmm." Back to hmm mode she goes. Dammit, so close...

 **All alone in the danger zone**  
 **Are you ready to take my hand?**

As the people around them accepted the delay, Kate couldn't help but look towards the three roadies chilling on the outside. One of them was smoking. The other was clearly a girl, gushing on the phone. _My_. That guy with the metal arm was _smoking_. That ponytail was nice too-

 _Oh dear god he just wolf whistled at her._

"Should I tell Winry about that?"

"Doesn't hurt to look. Besides, she's the one who's staring."

 **All alone in the flame of doubt**

"Shit! Chloe! Come back-!"

"What the hell is wrong with her? We're gonna miss our flight! I'll call her-"

"Already on it. Go get her. **NOW**."

"Alright!" "Gotcha!"

 **Are we going to lose it all?**

Chloe ran as fast as she could, her mobile phone ringing on and on without stopping. Sneakers skidding, uncaring to see if she bumped into people or not, Chloe Price ran like a possessed maniac.

 _"Watch out-!"_

"Get out of my way!"

 _"Isn't that-?!"_

 _"I must record this...!"_

* * *

 **I could never leave you and the city lights**

"Thank you, mister."

Both Max and Kate climbed the coach, as it lead them to their final destination.

 **I could never beat the storm in your eyes**

Chloe instantly recognised the pear themed bottle near the item checking area.

"Ticket plea- hey, hey, you can't just run in there! Guards! _Security_!"

 **The storm in your wild eyes**

Chloe ran up the staircase as fast as possible. Many security guards were already following her.

 **All alone in the danger zone**

Ana stood up, her flight was soon going to be available.

 **-Announcement: Flight to Gibraltar re-opening in 5 minutes. Passengers please reach Bay Area 4A-**

Hmm? What was all that commotion about?

 **Are you ready to take my hand?**

The blue haired beanie wonder was running towards Ana. With at least ten security guards running after her.

"STOP! YOU CANNOT PROCEED FURTHER-!"

" **HALT! HALT**!"

Oh. That was young Max's crush. Quite the fan following she's got...

 **All alone in the flame of doubt**

Chloe recognised the elder lady, seeing her as a much needed angel. **"HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP-!"** She hated that word. But in situations like this, you gotta make most of things. As Chloe dashed forward, Ana calmly pointed towards the bus area.

"She went that way. Grabbed the bus. Hurry up, the plane's leaving."

 **THANK FUCK!** Chloe raised her hand in solidarity. "Thank you so much grandma! _ALLAH AKBAR_!"

The number of security guards suddenly increased by thirty. Even more from the outside. But the ones behind Chloe were stopped with a single stomp made on the floor by Ana's Horus themed cane. "Where do you think _you're_ going, _gentlemen_...?"

The Rottweilers reverted back into their puppy stage could do nothing but whimper.

* * *

Chloe meant well, obviously. Too bad that caught the wrong attention. As the people around them panicked, two members of Interpol were warned a potential terrorist was causing rampage around the area.

"Officer Reyes and Sergeant Kuvira reporting for duty! We're on it!"

"I'll call the Chief Security Guard!"

 **Are we going to lose it all?**

A tall, menacing figure entered the extremely tiny red mini cooper. THAT was supposed to be the safety car.

What was he doing with his life...?

* * *

Chloe's hip hurt a lot. Was all this worth it-?

 **Love came in between the space and the city lights**

Then she remembered the girl never stopped looking at her during the concert.

 **Only I receive the stars in your eyes**

The beautiful way she played the piano still haunted Chloe's mind. And that gesture she made...

 **The stars in your dark eyes**

 _You think you could just waltz into my life?_

 _Turn it upside down?_

 _And just leave-?_

 ** _I won't let you-!_**

* * *

 **All alone in the danger zone**  
 **Are you ready to take my hand?**

Korra held the phone. "Ed, Eddie, Asam says hi~"

"Hi back to her."

" _Hallo_ Miss _Herz-Dieb_."

Ed noticed an increase of security guards around the coaches. That's odd. Usually that happens only-

Edward's Facebook started beeping. Many of their rocker friends started sending messages.

 **\- beep beep -**

 _-Hey Ed, we can see you at the Airport! LOOOOL-_

 _-Say hi to Korra n Eddie for us!-_

 _-What are you doing Ed? And the others! You're in the crossfire! **GET OUT OF THAT MADNESS NOW!** -_

"What do you mean go on Facebook Live immediately? You can see us? How-?"

Eddie noted something different about his colleagues. "Something wrong?" He followed Korra wife's instructions. "Hey. Isn't that Chloe Price-?" Heading straight towards them.

The guards around them looked like they were ready to attack.

 **All alone in the flame of doubt**  
 **Are we going to lose it all?**

One street brawler. Two Olympic martial artists. Who happened to be champions in their own countries. All three were also famous pro players in Starcraft. Shit, the names RedDemon, AvatarK and FMAlchemist didn't stir fear in the SC community for _nothing_.

"Damn! I know what's happening! Chloe must've gotten arrested again-!"

"Oh no! Gotta go, love you-!"

" _Warte ab_! I know what to do-!"

Ed started messaging to all rockers in the area. Suddenly, there were as many rockers as much as guards in the bus waiting area. It helped there were a whole bunch of adoring fans waiting for their coach to arrive. "Brothers! Sisters!" Eddie raised his hand, signalling the horns. **"TO ARMS!** " The roar from the rockers was almost deafening, as they formed a Roman defence. _"I want a Heavy Metal hurricane!"_

 **"A'OO-!"**

"Fuck, we're not paid enough for this-!"

A bunch of blue collared officers joined the party. Eddie took care of the security guards already. Time to play his part. **"Berechnen!"**

Elric lead the charge towards the local police force.

* * *

Chloe was extremely happy to see her old friends. "RIGGS! ED! KORRA!" She pointed behind with her thumbs. "FUCKERS ARE CHASING ME-!"

"We know!" as Eddie punched another guard through the well placed Roman fortress. "We're gonna clear a path for you! Grab the first bus and go-!"

"Thanks Eddie!"

"And I'll signal everyone when you reach your destination!" Ed kicked a police officer square in the face, having fun in all this. " _Never liked cops_!"

"Thanks Ed-!"

 **"As long as I'm here, none shall pass!"**

Shit. The bus area was blocked!

"Out of my way, fatso-!" Korra turned to where Chloe was, hearing her voice amidst the chaos.

"Hahaha! Hey girls! Do you really want to fight with us?! I see you've got some balls, no pun intended, but you're gonna regret it!"

After analysing the guard's stature and 'grit', both had to laugh their asses off. " _Oh no_! It's the great..." Korra quickly checked the security guard's name. "BAZUSO! OH NO! **NOT BAZUSO**! Now we're done for! I'm shaking in my Doc Martin boots-! What am I going to do now?"

Bazuso laughed in return. "Hahaha! You think I'm the boss? Oh no girl," He pointed behind him. " **He is**."

The figure in question stepped outside of the red safety car.

 **Let's put some light into our lives**

Korra looked up, bright blue eyes not believing what was in front of her.

Damn. He's built like a tree. She looked up.

And up.

 _And up_.

 _Oh dear Lemmy the tower never **stops**_. This was the first time Korra ever gulped in front of an adversary. The chief security officer in question cracked his fists as slowly as possible. One of his arms was entirely made out of metal. It was quite the intimidating sight.

"I must break you."

Korra was scared. For a moment.

 **But keep the storm that's in your eyes**

"Chloe, GO. I'll handle this."

Chloe didn't think twice, as she ran whilst Akande (that was on his name tag) was focused on the Olympic medallist. " _I owe you biiiiiiiiiiig-_!"

Then, Korra cracked her own knuckles, made a quick prayer and reminded herself to ask the question after fighting the tree man come to life.

 **"YOU'RE ON."**

* * *

The blue haired rockstar finally climbed onto one of the available coaches.

 **Let's put some light into our lives**

The young rider instantly recognised his idol, having the Live feed play in the background. "You're... you're Chloe-!"

No time for introductions. Chloe climbed on the plastic hanger, pointing towards the still parked planes.

" **DRIVE!** "

* * *

Let's put things into perspective here.

If Hugh Jackman tells you to drive...

 **YOU FUCKING DRIVE.**

* * *

Korra raised the metal sign in the air after stunning the Barlog wannabe, as she could see Chloe do the same thing, on board of the much needed transport. Chloe was grateful for many things. Being a part of the best subculture in the world was one of them.

Ed removed his black shirt, placing in straight into the air. **" _Erfolg!_ "**

That's the signal-!

Eddie raised the horns again. **"VICTORY-!"**

All waves of Ozzy's children started rallying victory chants as the sirens grew louder.

Ed made quick work out of Bazuso, as his mobile phone rang. "The police are circling you! My god Ed, why do you always get involved in this mess-?" Edward raised his arms in surrender. "Yeah, but that's why you love me, right~"

Korra landed square on her butt, as she managed to defeat the Chief Officer... somehow. "A... a _girl_..." Down he goes. She immediately speed dialled her girlfriend.

 _"KORRA! I SAW YOU FIGHT ON THE FEED! ARE YOU OKAY-?"_

" **CARRY ME-!** "

"What, sweetie-?"

A rocker went straight to Korra with a feed switched on. She went straight onto her knees, pain be damned. " **I ASKED YOU IF YOU'LL MARRY ME!** **PLEASE, SAY YES ASAMI!** " PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE-

Tears started to sound from the other side. "Oh _Lemmy_. I'm so sorry, maybe it was too-"

 _"I t-thought you'd never ask-! ***sob*** YESSS! OH DEAR GOD YESSS-!"_

Korra yelled as hard as she could.

 **"SHE SAID YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES-!"** The rockers around them cheered even harder.

 _Despite the arrests._

* * *

 **All alone in the danger zone**  
 **Are you ready to take my hand?**

Chloe felt like she was on a ship at that moment. Sailing towards the X mark on Treasure Island. She looked backwards, sirens being played loudly in the distance. Chloe gave a one finger salute to the police car that was chasing her.

It's the fans, or the police.

Either way, Chloe Price is always wanted.

 **All alone in the flame of doubt**

"Is she serious-?!"

"Goddamned punks! Officer Reyes, write that down!"

"Yes ma'am!"

 **Are we going to lose it all?**

Both RR members were out of breath, seeing the chaos safely behind the automatic doors. "Shit! Where did Chloe go-?" Warren pointed towards the speeding bus.

"There she is," Nathan rubbed the back of his head. "So... which one of us is facing Victoria?"

The shyer member shook his head feverishly. "I got hit last time. It's your turn now."

* * *

 **All alone in the danger zone**  
 **Are you ready to take my hand?**

There were a lot of noises in the background. Hmm. It wasn't their business anymore.

The blonde girl handed her ticket to the air hostess. "Thank you, enjoy your flight."

"Thank you, madame." Kate started going inside...

 **All alone in the flame of doubt**

Chloe went straight off the bus, not waiting for it to stop. Her hip hurt alot, but she didn't care.

Dammit! Piano girl was almost inside the plane!

She won't let her leave! Not like this-!"

 **Are we going to lose it all?**

 _"I won't fucking let you!"_

 **To lose it all**

 _"Hey, what the-?"_

 _"My baby-!"_

 _"OH MY GOD THAT'S-!"_

"Thank you, enjoy your flight-"

* * *

 **To** **lose it all**

* * *

Max couldn't believe it. One moment, she was going to enter the plane that would've led her back home.

And now...

 _CHLOE PRICE WAS RIGHT NEXT TO HER._

Damn. Is she dead? She must be.

The plane people started peeking out. Lots of grumbling came behind Chloe.

Maybe she should say something.

* * *

Chloe held Max's wrist as tightly as possible, but without hurting her somehow.

She could barely hear her breath. Or even feel it.

Damn. She was even prettier at a close up.

Maybe she should say something.

* * *

Max opened her mouth. Nothing came out.

 **\- wheeze -**

Oh dear god _that did not sound good_. "Hey! Let her inside! Does someone have water?"

As the stewards sorted the remaining people up (the baby's mother was NOT happy with Chloe) the air hostesses spoiled the rock star rotten. "Better now, Miss Price?" Max smiled towards Chloe, earning a much surprising blush from the uprising star.

"MUCH, thanks," thankfully drinking another glass of water. Throughout all of this, Max kept stroking Chloe's back, expertingly helping her take much needed breaths. "Health and Safety lessons."

"Ahhhh. Makes sense."

They enjoyed the little moment together. Many from the plane took photos of them, though neither cared at that moment. "Was that... Blanche? From your mobile?"

"Yes." Chloe gave one of those little smiles Max hoped to see more of. "What about it? You like her song?"

Kate was happy gushing for her previously sad friend, stopping photos being taken however she could.

"Hey," Chloe brought a black mobile out of her jacket. "You left _this_ behind."

Oh! "Thank you." Now it was Max's turn to blush.

Hmm.

They haven't exactly introduced themselves yet. Max looked up as sweetly as possible.

"Hi."

Chloe smiled, waiting for this exact moment to happen.

"Hell-"

 **"FREEZE!"**

* * *

The (quite distracted) rock star was forcibly dragged down to the plane staircase. "Get the fuck away from me physo-!"

"Hah! Fat chance! You're going to prison, Miss Chloe 'Three Bullets' Price! And this time I mean it!"

Shit! Of all times to be dragged to prison-! Well, even a criminal needed a timeout now and then. "You've got my mobile in your number-!"

 **SHIT.** "I-I mean you've got my number in your mobile!" Chloe swiftly removed one arm away from Officer Reyes's clutches, making the universal "call me" sign to make Max blush as hard as the colour of her ticket.

"Nice one smartass, but you're still facing jail time! Say goodbye to your little friend over there-!"

"Bye bye~!"

 _ **-** wink **-**_

Half of the air plane just wanted to leave already.

The other was too too busy gushing over the young couple to get to work.

* * *

"Good work officer," Seargent Kuvira told Officer Reyes. "I have detained other criminals as well."

Shit! They got Korra. (Who... looks rather happy? What happened?) And Riggs. And Ed. Shit, Ben and Mo too-? "You are all under arrest for: assaulting police and security officers, creating a false scare in a public area, _indecent exposure_ -"

"Oooooh, it's because I'm augmented, _ist es nicht_ -?"

" _Schweigen_." Kuvira was a no nonsense woman. "You have the right to remain silent. All what you say can be used against you-"

"Hahhahaa, **_you wouldn't get away with this time_** Price-!"

 _"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBE~"_

* * *

No.

Not here.

 **Not her.**

"Not _you_." Chloe looked towards the voice's direction. "Hey, it's Max's Grandma! Hello Max's grandma!"

"Chloe, you know this lady?"

"She looks so cool."

"I can't wait to go to Brussels..."

"Ooooh, got to first name basis already? How sweet. The both of you."

Chloe couldn't help but blush. "Errr, technically, my manager found her name..."

Ana smiled. "Then she's very good at her job~ You should give her a raise."

"VERY! And already have, Ms... errr..." Ana turned towards her old friend. "Later, darling. Now... where were we? Ah, yes..."

"No. No. No. **No**."

"You sound just like a child Gabe. We haven't even started yet."

"I. don't. care. I don't care about anything you have to say. You have nothing to do with these kids **Ana** , they have caused lots of trouble and-"

Someone cleared her throat. Someone _very_ important **.** **"** Excuse me."

The older woman looked straight at the Seargent. "Yes dear? Is there something you want to say?"

"Are... are you her? Are you **THE** Ana Amari?"

Ever humble, Ana Amari let out her best smile. "Hmm-hmm."

 **\- gasp -**

"The legendary bounty huntress? The Horus Shrike? Second in command of the legendary Overwatch team of twenty years ago?"

"My dear, you make me blush. Also, yes."

Eddie whispered softly to Chloe and the rest. "Our fairy godmother is a _bad ass_." All rockers had to nod to that.

Kuvira's mouth opened. Then closed. Then opened again. Then, she removed her police hat. "My hat **MUST** have your name on it."

"Of course~ But in return, you must leave all of these kids be Scott free of any trespassing or law breaking charges."

That almost made Kuvira place the item back on her head. "Deal. And you must also allow me to add you on my Facebook."

We did say _almost_.

"My dear, I am not as modern as you are. But we can stay in contact through SMS, if you wish."

The stars coming out of the Seargent's eyes made the rockers almost wish the tough bitch from before showed up again.

"No... Kuvira. Not you too... why..."

* * *

Max was going through what Chloe left on her PostIt feed. My god. So. many. _pickup lines_.

"I may not be a photographer, b-but I picture us together..."

 **\- squee -**

"Y-you are the Liam Hemsworth to my M-Miley Cyrus..."

 _"Oh my god, she's so hot-!"_

"Are you a camera? Because..." Kate had to nudge her best friend. "Because? Because?! Come on Max, don't leave us hanging-!"

"...because every time I look at you... I smile."

God. Just kill her now. Out of _happiness_.

Wait. How does Chloe know Max was a photographer? Guess she'll have to ask her next time.

 **! NEXT TIME-!**

As the plane was mixed with squees and groans, a Japanese tourist punched his boyfriend out of frustration.

" _Ouch!_ What was that for-?"

"Why can't you be more like this Chloe Price?"

"Well damn, Hanz. I thought you really dug the whole 'midnight cowboy' shtick... did you lie to me this whole time?"

* * *

Ah. She was finally on her own plane. Nice and cosy.

Ana smiled at the rocker's promise. She insisted that the veteran solider will receive an email soon containing virtual tickets for Red Room's show in England. Ana asked for nothing in return of her help. But Miss Price insisted. Very nice person, despite her appearance. The former green beret gave Chloe her daughter's email. She was sure Fareeha will be very happy with it's contents.

Now... how to convince _Ziegler_ to join their trip to Birmingham...

Ana had to ponder on her invisible goatee, twirling it in the air.

 **Aha**. Got it.

* * *

Things went back to normal. Well, as long as normal Chloe Price's life was. She got a big scolding from Victoria. But Vic was happy the chase gave the band much needed publicity. All band members came to give Chloe a much needed hug. She said her goodbyes to her friends, colleagues and new acquaintances. She also made sure to book for the special lady, Ana Amari, three VIP tickets, hotel lodgings included.

The news did not catch a whiff of the chaos that happened before. False alarm of a terrorist attack. Nothing else.

Well, normal news anyway... as she smiled towards her Facebook feed. Airport romance, huh?

That's a good album name.

Chloe sat down on the black piano seat, hoping she'll receive a new message from Maxine (or Max?) soon enough. She started playing the song that made her fall hard for a certain photographer called Maxine Claufield.

 **Tell me your secrets, I'lll keep them safe**  
 **No sign of weakness, it's a sign of faith**  
 **We'll stand tall so you don't fall**

Max was playing the same song on her iPod.

 **You're not defeated, you're in repair**  
 **Don't have to call me, I'll always be there**  
 **We'll stand tall, so you don't fall**

She didn't have to courage to phone Chloe.

But she can always send a message...

Problem is...

How?

 **If you could see how far you've walked**  
 **You would see that's all not lost**

Chloe kept playing the piano in a soft, simplified way. Almost like little snowflakes were dropping in the sky.

 **I will never give up on you**  
 **I don't care what I've got to lose**

Max kept looking at Chloe's number.

Oh god. How was she going to do this-?

Hello? Sup? Greetings? _Buenos días_?

No, that one is just silly. As Kate slowly feel asleep out of exhaustion, Max's jaw felt like it was going to explode with all the tension she had.

 **Just give me your hand and hold on  
Together we'll dance through this storm**

 **I will never give up on you  
You're the one that I'm running to**

The more time passed, the sadder Chloe got.

Maybe... that was it? Was this all in her head? This was nothing but a fleeting adventure for the girl...?

 **-Announcement: Flight to London opening in 20 minutes. Passengers please reach Bay Area 4C-**

A hand showed up on Chloe's shoulder.

It was Victoria.

"Is it already time to leave?"

She nodded. "I'm afraid so. Come on, I'll treat you."

"Okay."

 **I will never give up on you**  
 **You're the one that I'm running to**

Her band were always so considerate of her. She needed to treat them in a better way.

Chloe had expected at least one message from Max after their little adventure.

 **Just give me your hand and hold on**

That doesn't mean it didn't hurt like a bitch.

 **\- beep beep -**

It took Chloe switching off air-plane mode to realise that the earlier message noise was HERS. She quickly went through her messages.

 **\- 1 unread message -**

 **?:** Hi (20 minutes ago)

Chloe couldn't help it. After all, they didn't finish their conversation yet.

* * *

 **\- beep beep -**

Oh thank Christ. Max had thought she sent the message too late...

 **\- 1 unread message -**

 **Chloe "RR" Price:** Hello (1 sec ago)

Maxine held the mobile closely to her chest. She did it.

She finally did it.

 **Together we'll dance through this storm**

* * *

Chloe held her beloved wife even tighter. "And that kids, is how me and mom met."

"Chloe..."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Originally posted on: archive of our own + /works/11442315?view_full_work=true

Dark ID = Berserk (Post-Eclipse) Cappelones = One Piece and The Coordinates = Attack on Titan (Erin + whoever you wish)

I hope you all enjoy this one. This crossover was really fun to write!

Don't forget to R&R! Many kisses xxx


End file.
